


Freed

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: "The smell and sounds of ice cream being made overwhelms me. That's when I see him. And the moment I do, I know I am dead meat."------It all started because of Gale and Prim.Meet Katniss Everdeen, darling of District Twelve. Beautiful, talented, and charming. With a bad attitude. Until she meets Peeta Mellark, and her whole world changes. For better, or for the worst?She falls in love, but he doesn't feel the same. Katniss falls into a deep depression, wrecking everything in her wake. Until she meets... Another boy. Who is better than Peeta.Until something happens... He kidnaps her. With no means of escape, it's up to Peeta free Katniss from the prison. But obviously complications get into the way. They begin to question, is this all a lie?The first half is Katniss's story. The second is Peeta's. Will they be able to free each other or will everything go down in a battle of love? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Brring! Goes the school bell. The cheers of my fellow students at Jabberjay Hall echo in my head, including mine. This is it, this is the end of high school. No more sleepless nights, homework, or mean teachers. Just fun, sun, and freedom. I'm finally an adult.

I know what you're thinking. What about college? I'm not going. Even though my parents are dead rich, they say I don't have to go to college if I don't want to. I've already gotten a job as a singer, thanks to my dad's fame for finding the rarest gem in the world, the Katniss gem.

That's my name. My dad named me that. My little sister, Primrose, is named after a flower. She's sixteen. Ha! I was named after the rarest gem in the world, only found in one place (so far), and worth BILLIONS! Dad says my smile is worth billions, and that's why all the boys fall for me. My golden smile.

We ex-students all scream and run down the hallways to our lockers. Some girls and boys are crying, like Glimmer Shine and Marvel Gold. They're both rich, like me. Except I'm richer. My parents are the wealthiest in the district.

 A strange note falls out. I huff, it's probably from that annoying Cato Red boy, he won't leave me alone!

I open it up and squint, trying to read the messy handwriting.

Hey, Sugar!

 

You're probably sick of me by now. Well, jokes on you! I bothered you just to annoy you. I never liked you! Ha! I think you're an ugly bitch who can't keep a guy for a month. You just want to get in their pants and see if you like it! You'd like it with me... ;)

Bye, Whore

Cato Red

I rip the rough index card up. I grab a red sharpie and stomp over to his locker. I take the sharpie and scribble all over it, making it look like Cato did it. He is the 'bad boy' of the school anyways.

I storm back to my locker and jam everything valuable (aka my phone) into my green Jansport backpack. My phone starts ringing and it's my boyfriend Gale Hawthorne. He is perfect. He has piercing gray Seam eyes (he used to be poor) and black silky hair.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I answer as I shut my freshly painted, blue locker. The smell of sweaty boy overwhelms me and my gag reflex kicks up.

"Nothing, but meet me at the Dairy Queen on the edge of the seam by the fence," Gale says hurriedly, "It's very important."

"Ugh, why the Seam?" I say disgustedly, "Can't you pick somewhere else?You know I can't be seen there."

"Because I have a friend there and a coupon! Stop being so needy!" Gale says angrily into the phone. I slip on my American Eagle sweatshirt and run out the school doors.

Freedom.

"I'm not being needy!" I say as I get into my 2016 Ford Focus RS. "I'm just saying I don't want my reputation ruined! It's bad enough having a boyfriend who used to live in the Seam and went to Mockingbird High!"

"Please! I've been getting crap from my old Seam friends because of you! My parents are in mounds of debt because I begged them to send me to Jabberjay to be with you!" I start the car and put it in Drive mode. I zoom off onto the highway.

"Shut up," I say and hang up the phone. I set my iPhone six plus (gold) on the passenger seat. I turn on Selena Gomez and sing to her newest album the whole drive home.

About half an hour later I reach my mansion. I go through the new victorian doors to be greeted by my cat, Buttercup. Prim named her. I head up to winding white stairs to my room, where I am greeted by the familiar scene changing wallpaper. With just the click of a button, I could see the woods, a city, or just a plain wall. The possibilities are endless.

I jump onto my fluffy bed and switch on my TV. I change it to MTV where 'Girl Code' is on.

Some girls need that... Clove.

After awhile I get bored so I go on my Macbook. I check my Twitter and decide to deactivate my Facebook. Facebook is so 2012! I send out a tweet encouraging all my 264,583 followers to do the same. I watch Jenna Marbles new video, '

Drunk Review: As Seen On TV Products'

I get bored again so I go on Instagram and stalk my ex-boyfriend James... weird much? Then I take a few selfies. I count my followers (384,465) and then do a couple shout outs. Then I change into Gap sweatpants and my old Hot Topic 'Frozen' T-Shirt. I walk downstairs to make some popcorn and watch 'Pretty Little Liars' on Netflix.

After about two episodes, my phone dings from an anonymous number... huh.

I look and read it. My stomach drops.

It's a picture of Gale cheating on me... with Prim.


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell?

Who took this? This has to be fake... it is fake. Unless... Prim's always had a thing for Gale, and I never asked him about her but we look similar...

I decide to call Prim. How evil can a sister be? Very.

"Hi..." Prim answers.

"You seem to be having so much fun making out with Gale, aren't you?" I say accusingly. Tears well up in my eyes but I swipe them away. Buttercup meows when he hears Prim's voice, but I lightly shove him out of the room.

"Oh... yeah... that, that's not true!" Prim quickly covers up, but having lived with her for sixteen years, I know when she's lying. She is now. I hear fumbling coming from her side and Gale's voice.

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE PLAYER-" I scream into the phone.

"Katniss, it's not what it look or sounds like!"

"YOU WILL BURN IN-"

"Katniss, please! Just stop!" Gale pleads. Ha, not a chance.

"I'm through with you, and Prim. We're DONE!" I hang up the phone and throw it across the room. I sink down to my knees and sob. How could she do such a thing? I hate her. I hate him. I hate myself. I had to be a very bad girlfriend for him to go cheat on me... with my own sister!

Oh, well I am pretty famous... Revenge is sweet. The whole world will know what he did and what a player he is...

I upload the picture to my computer and tweet out on twitter.

never knew @huntrboy46 was cheating on me with @primmy... until now

I post the tweet with the picture attached. I then do the same on Instagram, Tumblr, Pinterest, and Youtube. I make a special video for youtube.

"Hey everyone, KatnissGem here to give you some very sad news...

My EX-boyfriend Gale is cheating on me... with my very own sister, Prim, or Primmy on Youtube. I have been anonymously texted this picture, and when I called they confessed... I'm just in a really sad mood. All I want right now is a rom-com, chocolate, and popcorn. All together. I alway thought Gale was this sweet, caring, loving boyfriend but obviously not. This was the worst way to end Jabberjay Hall, one of the best schools around. Please comment, like, share, and subscribe. Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and Twitter: KatnissEverdeen Love all you Gems!"

I grin evilly and post it. But it's true, I could go for some chocolate right now, chocolate ice cream. I decide to hit up Coldstone for some double chocolate ice cream. I leave the house and walk down the gravel pathway to my car. I drive the whole way there, all twenty minutes.

I enter Coldstone and the coldness makes me wrap my arms around my body.

The smell and sounds of ice cream being made overwhelm me. That's when I see him. And the moment I do, I know I am dead meat.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, the bluest I've ever seen. He looks intently at the ice cream he's scooping, probably trying to sneak an extra scoop for the child I see standing next to his stern-looking mother. I giggle quietly. The boy is wearing a ratty 'Fall Out Boy' tee and khaki shorts... oh no. He's an amputee.

I notice I'm staring and fix myself. The little boy and his mother leave. "Hi," the boy, who seems about my age, says. "What would you like?"

"Uh, double chocolate ice cream with Oreos on top. Large," I say nervously. I always clam up around boys who I think are cute, especially this one. He scoops up three scoops of the ice cream, and while he does that I look at his name tag. His name is Peeta.

"This may sound creepy, but I think I know you.Don't you go to Jabberjay Hall?" Peeta asks.

"You probably do. My dad found the Katniss gem and that's what made us so famous. What school do you, or did you, go to?"

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but I went to MSFTA." MSFTA is the Mockingjay School for the Amputee...

"Oh, no. What happened, if I may ask?" I don't want to intrude, but I'm just curious.

"You can, I got blood poisoning and we didn't figure it out quick enough so they had to cut it off... sorry if I grossed you out... Oh! Your ice cream melted! I'm so sorry, here let me get you another!" We had been in such a conversation my ice cream melted and the line went out the door. Peeta hands me my new ice cream and I pay him. As I head out the door I hear the grouchy owner call him. He goes and she yells at him behind a door with a glass window. And then... she hits him. I gasp.

"What are you gaping at?" Some man asks me.

"Did you not see that?" I yell. "The damn owner just slapped him!"

"Serves him right," The man growls, "Kept the line waiting for twenty minutes. Talk about good service." The line starts back up and some people leave. The line is only three people, including the man.

Peeta walks out with a fresh red mark on his face. He starts serving the customers again, but without the upbeat attitude.

I get in line again. I finished my ice cream already, so I decide to get a new one. When it's my turn, he smiles lightly and says, "Come for another?"

"What happened in there?" I whisper, "I saw what she did."

Peeta's smile drops. He quickly gives me more ice cream, and whispers back, "Don't bring it up, I'll give you my number and maybe we could talk about it then." He takes the back of my receipt and quickly scribbles in orange pen his number.

"Thanks," I mouth, and I quickly walk out of the shop. I turn on the radio only to hear Fall Out Boy playing. I laugh to myself.

I'm about to give Peeta a contact when I remember, I left my phone at home. Dang, I can't check on my revenge. But what if Peeta sees... crud. God, I should NOT have done that. I zoom home and run into the house.

And there are cameras. I cover my face with my purse and walk inside the house. I decide to call the police for loitering, they are on private property without permission.

After I call them I check social media... and the picture is everywhere. People are retweeting, posting, and pinning the photo. Dammit! Now everybody knows... including my dad and step mom. Shoot. Peeta will find out too... and...

There's a loud knocking on my door. The police. I run down the stairs and tell them about the paparazzi. A rock gets thrown into the window, and that sets the police off and they run out and ticket everyone, and arrest the person who threw the rock. They leave and then Prim comes home. She has a load coming.

"Katniss I'm so-"

"Shut it, you're lying anyway."

"Katniss, stop, you're being a jerk! Gale forced himself on me!" Prim pleads for my forgiveness. What she did was unforgivable.

"You're just sad because you lost followers and subscribers and supporters!" I scream. "You deserve all of this! You are the worst sister ever! I hate you!"

"Please, just stop!"

"NO! Why should I? What are you gonna go now, steal the cute guy I met today who's being abused by his mother and is amputated?" I yell but cover my mouth because I didn't mean for the words to slip out.

Oh, God. I said too much.

"You mean Peeta Mellark?"

Hell to the no.


	3. Chapter 3

"How in the Hell do you know who Peeta is? Oh, wait! I have a better question; Are you gonna hook up with him too? Huh?" I point my finger at her accusingly. The little... the devil is going to hook up with him too! I can assure that.

"It was an accident! Gale kissed me, thinking I was you, dumb butt! He started apologizing as soon as he noticed I was me! You seriously think I would do that to my very own sister? Who was done with high school the very same day?! And about the Peeta thing. He went to my middle school, idiot! OUR middle school, he was in your gym class and all the girls in the sixth grade hit puberty early because of him! Jesus, Katniss, but you honestly are so retarded sometimes!" Prim yells. She crosses her arms over her chest dramatically, sticking her lip out. Pouting worked when she was six, not sixteen!

"Stop being a little whiny brat, you're sixteen, not six!" My face is red and hot with anger, and my hands are balled up into fists. "Start acting more mature, in a year this will be practically illegal and considered pedophilia! Have fun with that. You know how it feels being the school... slut? Not very good, and I know because I was considered one when I was your age and dating a college guy, aka my best friends brother! So stop stealing everything from me! You. Are. Not. Me! Ugh!" I scream and stomp up the winding stairs. I slam my bedroom door so loudly it shakes the house, and I hear a crash right outside my door.

I grab my phone and see it's cracked. I scream more. I smash a picture of rim I have on my ancient chest and tear it into many pieces. I grab a book- Breaking Dawn- and tear the pages out. I can always get a new one. Same with my phone. Speaking of my phone, it starts buzzing like crazy.

 Ding! Ding! Ding!

 I grab it to see they're from my mom. Whatever, she's all the way in District 12 while I'm in the Capitol. She can't affect me, or my life. I hate her. I hate her so much it's unbelievable... But she made me hate her. She didn't need to fall in love with another man when she and dad were married. She didn't need to get pregnant or have sex with him. What she needed was to stay put and be a mother, to all of us. Instead of divorcing dad and making the scar on my back.

Oh, I guess I have to explain that... It's a long, sad story. Kind of like what I imagine Peeta's to be, except possibly worse.

It all started with a fight. Not a screaming, yelling, I-Hate-You fight, a REAL fight. With fists. All because of dad being suspicious. Mom had morning sickness lately, and they hadn't done it since mom's miscarriage, two years ago at the time. So obviously dad had a reason. Then came the spill.

She was dating her way too old boss, Haymitch Abernathy. The town drunk, but also martial arts instructor. Mothe- Paula worked as an assistant. Then, they both got drunk and.... yeah. That's how my step brother, Ethan was born.

After Ethan was born, Haymitch was arrested for abuse and rape. Turns out he drugged mom and forcefully made her do everything. Fifty Shades of Grey style, but rape instead of wanted.

But then mom and dad got in another fight because Paula wanted Ethan to stay. That was the last time I saw him. Ever.

It got violent. Mom picked a knife out from a drawer and threatened to kill me. She was drunk and grabbed me. He knew I meant more to dad then his life. He said no, thinking she wouldn't do it. She stabbed me so, so hard.

 The metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, I cried out in pain and felt the effect of the knife. A searing burn flared up my side, consuming me in agony and making my mind go blank. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in me. Would I make it out of this alive? My mom jerked the knife in a bit further.. My vision blurred as tears lined my eyes. Time slowed to a crawl as I glance down to see the silver blade carve its way inside me, digging deeper as a crimson blush spreads across my shirt. 

 

I gag, tasting blood in my mouth as I hit the wall and slump down to the ground. Mom followed me down, her hand still clutching the knife, the knife still buried in my back. I kicked out wildly, jarring mom enough that she let go of the blade. 

"It's better if you don't fight," screams my mo-Paula, I am never going to forgive, as she moves back over me. I swing out again, connecting with her jaw. It connected with a satisfying crack and I saw mom beginning to move away as my strength gives up and I fall limply to the ground.

 

I'm unconsciously screaming. I don't notice until dad bursts in, hugging me tightly as I'm curled in a ball in the corner of my room. "Shh, shh baby it's okay, it's over now, it's over..."

I've had terrible PTSD ever since. I broke. I have nightmares and visions. The flashbacks are worst though. I sometimes get violent.

I'm going to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

I got a text from Peeta today. It was just three simple words, but it means he's thinking about me.

"I'm working today."

I feel as if he was asking me out. But if he was I would probably turn him down. Not because he's an amputee, but because we barely know each other. Gale and I knew each other for years before we... broke up. Even if he is pretty hot, I would still not date him. It's too early for that.

However, that text still means the world to me. I sigh and roll out of bed. I tip toe downstairs and poor myself some knock off Gluten Free Cheerios. I turn to take my bowl and walk over to the living room where I turn MTV on, which is playing Ridiculousness. I don't see how anything on there is funny, I just think it's boring. I switch the TV off and walk back upstairs.

I decide to head to the ice cream shop. I can't look to fancy, but I want to look nice. So I throw on a yellow sundress and black sandals. Then I just put a little makeup on and do my hair in a French braid. I then put on an infinity necklace that my best friend Annie gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Just to make it better, I spritz myself with my Taylor Swift perfume. I'm ready to go.

I grab my black purse and slip my phone into it. I walk out of the house, shutting the door quietly. It's only eight AM, and then I remember. I didn't brush my teeth. So I run inside and do that, then reapply my eos. I sprint back to my car and turn the ignition. Then I turn on a Panic! At The Disco album on my phone and hook it up to my car.

Then, out of nowhere, "Sexy and I Know It" starts playing on my phone. Gale. I stop at a red light and quickly turn it off. But then horns start honking and I realize it was yellow and turned green. Oh crap.

And there was a cop there. He turns on the sirens and pulls me over.

"What exactly do you think you were doing?!" The officer yells. He has a pad and a pen in his hand. I sigh

"I'm so sorry, I thought I saw red and I stopped. My phone started ringing and it got really annoying so I turned it off, and in that five seconds, this happened. I'm really sorry, sir," I reply shakily. He's gonna give me a ticket, which I don't really care about, but he might suspend my license.

"Ya know what? You seem like a nice kid who got stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let me see your license and then you're free to go," I hand him my license and he writes a note. He hands it back through the window and I sigh, grabbing it. As soon as he gets in his car I drive away.

That might've ruined my whole day. Gale ruins everything. I reach the ice cream shop and smile. Maybe today won't go so badly. I step out of my car and into a big, muddy puddle. With my whole foot. I scowl, "Dang it!"

I shake it dry, so it's not too wet. But it's still slippery. With a makeup wipe, I clean all the dirt off. No, I'm not wasting my wipes. Even if they are typically made for makeup.

I avoid the puddle this time and walk into the shop. I shiver, but a comforting type of shiver. There's nobody in here, so I'm basically alone. But then Peeta walks out of the back room and sees me. He grins.

"Hello, Katniss!" He says cheerily. He grabs an ice cream scooper from the counter and brings it over to the ice cream.

"Hey, Peeta," I say, a little less cheery.

"Why so serious?" He asks, and I laugh because I imagine him as the Joker from Batman. It's creepy but weird and funny at the same time.

"Just had a bad day so far," I answer truthfully. I show him my note from the police officer and then my foot. He makes a sympathetic face.

"Oh. That must suck," he sighs. I then place my order, Mint ice cream with Oreos and chocolate chips. He does that and I awkwardly stand there, waiting. He rings me up.

"Your total is three dollars and sixty-nine cents. Have a nice day," he says strangely. I grab my cone and walk out. But before I make it...

Gale walks in, with Delly Cartwright. I freeze and turn on my heel. Hopefully, they didn't see me. I walk back over to Peeta and mumble, "Act like we're in a deep conversation, please."

"Okay. Delly's my ex, and I'm assuming that's Gale," he mumbles back. The door rings and I fake laugh loudly. I gaze into his eyes until I hear Gale clear his throat. Peeta gets out of the trance and walks over. I fake taking my ice cream, which had been slowly melting on the counter, and walk out, ignoring Delly and Gale. But I feel someone sneak up on me.

"Jesus!" I exclaim, turning around. Only to be faced by none other than Delly.

"Stay away from my ex-boyfriend," she spits in my face. I roll my eyes at her, and her face turns fifty shades of red.

"Hypocrite much? But have Gale all you want. He will just cheat on you. But whatever, have your fun little holla back girl," I spit back. I take one step closer, and she's surprised I have that sort of power in me. I always act so Damsel-in-Distressed like.

I turn on my heel and leave. But as soon as I get in my car I feel something sticky. My ice cream melted. God dammit!

I walk to a Burger King and wash my hands in there. I don't care it melted, just that I'm all messy now. I see Delly and Gale leave laughing. I grab a wipe from my purse and walk back to my car, wiping the seat and wheel off.

I slip back inside. I giggle, every time now I've come in twice. I reorder everything and apologize for what happened with Delly and Gale. He just shrugs it off like it was no big deal. After I get my ice cream, I walk back to my car and start it. Only for it to break down. I groan and call my dad. He calls the car place and he comes to pick me up. The car place tows my car to their shop.

We pay them to fix it and he drives me back home. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

My dad replies, "Oh that's okay honey. It was only an accident. Cars break down, it's just a fact of life. No big deal." He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly at me. I smile back.

We enter the house and I go to get a snack. I eat some cashews, they're the only nuts I can eat without an allergic reaction. I head up to my room and turn on Netflix, and look around. I decide to watch a show called "Harper's Island."

After a few episodes, I go on my phone. I check Twitter and Instagram but get bored. I sigh. I unwillingly pick up a book and start reading. I get really captivated in the story. It's called Divergent.

I close the book and go on my computer. I edit a few videos and release one. Then I swivel around in my chair.

There's a knock on my door. "Katniss?" Ugh, Prim.

I don't reply and blast some music. She sighs and calls my name louder.

"What!" I yell after her fifth time. I was hoping Ariana Grande's voice would drown out Prim's calling, but it never happened.

"I need to borrow some lady things..." she says and I nearly choke on air.

"Bleed on yourself, I don't care! You stole my boyfriend! I hate you, Primrose!" I scream.

She sighs and walks away. I hear her asking my stepmom awkwardly, and I cackle loudly. Loser.

But then I realize I bled on myself.

Could this day get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, whatever Annie. I'll go to the beach with you guys," I sigh, and drop down into my swivel chair. I put her on speaker phone and whip my hair up into a ponytail.

"You don't have to, you know that. I'm just saying it would be nice. And I completely understand why you don't want to go..." she trails off. I go to my dresser and pull out a blue bikini. I look at it.

"No, Annie I'm gonna go. Can't let you guys down again. I always get my way with you two, you never complain so I can do something nice for you. To repay my debt. I can just.. try to hide my scar. Effie's pretty good with makeup," I reply earnestly. I brush through my waves again and spritz it with chemical protection spray (they spray water with chlorine to make it safe) and pack my bag. It consists of sunscreen, a green towel that's super fluffy, 'Paper Towns', and some earbuds. I load them into my car and turn the wheel. I drive carefully to the beach. I hope I won't get pulled over like yesterday...

I meet up with Annie and Johanna, who I call Jo. We swipe our ID cards and they let us in. But we first buy some hot dogs and water, then eat at a picnic table. Annie gasps.

"What is it now, Annie?" I say sarcastically. I take a large bite out of my hot dog and a drink of my water.

"Look at that super hot guy over there! Oh my God, quick I gotta look pretty!" She yells, pretty loudly. Jo and I laugh. Annie's always falling for some guy, no matter how young or old they are. She's supposedly looking for "the One," which is never gonna happen if she keeps it up.

Speaking of the devil, Jo glances up at Annie's lovestruck face and says, "He may be 'the One' for you!" With a laugh.

"I'm... going to go and talk to him! I need to talk to him!" Annie exclaims and runs off. Jo and I sigh in unison. We grab our bags and walk over to the beach. I lay my towel on the hot sand, which burns my feet. I then have Jo spray some sunscreen on me, and I do the same for her. I sit on my towel and pull out my book. I open it up, only to have Annie come with 'the One' next to me.

"Katniss, Johanna, this is Finnick, he's my new boyfriend!" She grins a giant, goofy grin. I look at Jo and raise my eyebrows.

"Already? No offense, but this is a bit soon and he looks pretty old... You know how this is gonna turn out, right?" I interject. I know, due to Annie's many past boyfriends, this is going to happen and she'll be heartbroken for a very long time.

Annie sighs, "This is different. He's not old, he's twenty-four! That's okay in my book." She twirls a piece of her ginger hair, nervously.

"Whatever, Annie. Have your fun," Jo scowls and goes back to reading 'Cinder.' I do the same, except I hear a loud slam. I set my book down and look where it came from. It's Peeta, of all the people in the world, it's him. I sigh and cover my face with my book.

"Hey, Peeta!" Finnick calls, and Annie's eyes widen. Jo just rolls her eyes and I glare.

Peeta races near us and stops in front Finnick. "They're kicking me out because my leg 'scares the children!' That's freaking racist to my leg, whatever that's called. C'mon, let's go to the other beach. They won't kick me out," He angrily says. I stare at him, and he looks down.

"Oh, hey Katniss!" He cheerfully says. I suddenly feel very self-conscious, my back makes it even worse.

"You know him?" Finnick asks suspiciously. He crosses his arms and pulls Annie close. Annie winks at me.

"Yeah..." I answer, "We met at the ice cream shop a week ago. I guess we won't stop bumping into each other. And Annie swears on my cat's life it's a sign."

I stand up and grab my towel, careful to keep my back out of sight. It's a fairly large scar. I huff and put everything back in my bag. I close it up and the soft sand turns into cold, hard concrete and suddenly I'm cold again. I hop into my car, along with Jo who rode with Annie to come here. We are headed to Rosner beach. The owners are so nice. When I first got my scar when it was scarring this beach kicked me out and I just went right to Rosner. They let anyone swim, as long as they stay safe.

Soon we're there and we meet up with Peeta, Annie, and Finnick. It's really cloudy here today, so the only people here are us. I yell and run into the water. Icy water coming off of waves hit me and I scream loudly about it being cold. Annie and Finnick join me, while Peeta hesitantly comes in. Jo is hydrophobic, but she can stand staying on the beach.

Peeta comes in and dives under with Finnick. I grab Annie's hand, knowing what's gonna happen. Soon enough I'm thrown into the air by an unknown figure. I gasp. "Ah! Haha!" Annie laughs, "Finnick!"

I land into the water with a splash! I shiver in the water, it's so so so cold. I pull Peeta out from under one leg, I don't wanna hurt him or break his amputation. He gargles lots of water and laughs his butt off. But then jabs of ice start hitting me and we all realize it's raining. It thunders all around, and lightning hits the ground somewhere far away. Tornado sirens start to go off.

"Find shelter!" Johanna yells. There's an old building over in the distance, and I point it out. We run to it as the wind whips our face.

"Old man Greene's house," Annie whispers.

"Well, let's go in." I step into the house with a loud creak and am met with a gun in my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I am met with a gun to my face. I stumble backward and crash into Annie. She catches me, but just barely.

"What do you want?" The man growls. He shoves the gun out the door. I grab Annie and Jo's hands.

"W-We just wanted to get shelter from the tornado," stutters Annie fearfully. I tighten my grip on her hand.

Rain jabs us with icy pellets and the wind blows through our hair. I shiver, wrapping my free arm around my body. I am only in a bikini and it is freezing out here. I growl.

"Get. Out," The man growls back, shoving the gun farther out the door. "And never come back!"

I grab Jo's hand and we all run. There's nowhere for shelter, and the sirens are getting louder. The wind picks up and waves crash all around.

The grass is slippery, muddy and gives off a putrid smell. Lightning and thunder boom all around us. We keep running but Peeta trips and falls. Nobody except me notices, and I run back to him.

"Come on, we have to get out of here and find somewhere safe!" I shout over the wind to him. He shakes his head and beckons me to him.

"I can't, I cut my leg! It hurts too much to walk," He says apologetically. I try to pull him up but I'm too weak, and he too heavy. Calling for Finnick, I try to shield Peeta's leg that had begun gushing rivers of blood from the wind and rain.

Finnick comes rushing back, and helps me carry him, we walk as fast as we can, which isn't very fast.

Finnick calls out and points to a small bathroom. We all run in. It's the girls. I crinkle my nose at the smell. The floor is wet and cold, but at least it's safe...ish.

It's very wet and dark in here, but it conceals us from the wind. There are three stalls. We all head into them, two in one stall. Jo takes her own and Annie and Finnick decided to share one. I let Peeta into the last one first, then myself. We both are on the floor, and it's very cramped. So cramped I have to lean up against him. I draw in a breath.

My hand accidentally brushed his. I pray to God he didn't notice. The sirens and the wind get louder and louder, and louder. I shiver in the cold.

I look Peeta in the eyes. Oh, his blue eyes. A magnificent blue I've never seen before. And his lips, so round and pink and soft. I usually don't do this, but considering the small amount of clothing we have on, the current situation, and how close we are, I can't help but notice. His shoulders, abs, legs, oh my God those legs. We are basically half naked. Him in swim trunks and me in a bikini. I move my hand onto my lap.

"You seem very strong," I admire. What am I even saying? I blush. It's my nerves talking. I move my hand to his arm and rest it there. He looks at me strangely.

"Yeah... I guess so," Peeta awkwardly mumbles. I tip his chin, oh that sexy jaw, up and look him straight in the eyes. Our breaths become ragged and shallow, sparks flying all around the close proximity of our bodies. In an instant, he grabs my face and our lips lock together.

My chest is on fire, bursting with electricity that runs through my heart all the way to the tips of my toes. I grab his face and push it closer. His arms wrap around my waist. My body is on fire, a sensation I've never felt before, not even with Gale. Every piece of skin he touches burns like I'm on fire. Katniss, the girl on fire.

It ends all too soon, as Peeta pulls away sharply. "I'm sorry Katniss, that was wrong," He apologizes and I make a pouty face. He doesn't allow his eyes to meet mine. Too soon, the sirens stop blaring. I can see Jo's feet from under the stall door.

"Come on! We gotta go. Our parents must be worried sick... At least mine will," she groans. I hear the snap-snap of her flip flops as she sashays away. Annie helps me up and hugs me tightly. I just blink back tears. I think I was rejected. I sigh, giving Annie the look we share when something's gone wrong.

"Let's go," I mutter angrily. Annie puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I pull away. "Sorry," I state quickly. Annie just nods.

Peeta looks at me and I look away, ashamed. I jog out of the bathroom and look at the wooded area around us. It's a mess. Trees are down and the picnic tables are gone. Oh no, the house with the man in it.

"Look, the house went down! The guy deserves it," Finnick yells giggling. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

We all walk to our cars, which luckily didn't get ruined. The car ride is silent. Jo and I get into mine, and I drop her off at her house. Then I drive to mine. I look up in my front mirror and see the damage. My hair is tangled a wet, my cheeks flushed, dirt and cuts all over my face. "Whatever," I mumble.

I get out of my car and grab my bag. Then I trek to my door. Luckily, it's unlocked and I walk in. I drop my bag and inhale the sweet smell of home. The heater instantly makes me feel warm. I run upstairs and change into a long-sleeved baseball tee and some gray sweatpants. I try fixing my hair but it's too damaged.

I twirl around my swivel chair for a few moments. Then I grab my phone and text Peeta.

"You okay???"

I wait. And wait, and wait, and wait. I wait hours and begin to worry. I've already settled into bed when it finally dings with a response.

"Yes."

Something must've happened. He always replies some funny remark. Maybe he's just tired... or it's because of the kiss... Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. We both were scared and then our fear turned into adrenaline and we kissed. But I felt one thing, one thing I never felt with Gale. I felt electricity, electricity I'd never experienced before. I hope he felt the same... What if he didn't?

I try to clear my head. I need to sleep, but I can't. Not with this on my mind...

I grab my car keys and run out to my car. Where of all places will I go? The ice cream shop. I smile at the thought of seeing him again.

I drive there and almost get into a car crash with the rain that had begun flooding the streets. I park in my usual spot and walk into the shop. It's the only place open this late.

Peeta's there and looks up. He huffs. "Katniss, what're you doing?" He doesn't meet my gaze.

"I just wanted ice cream, and you're the only place open. Can't a girl just want some ice cream?" I explain but regret it. I just lied to his face.

He tsks three times. "I'm sure that's not the real reason. Katniss. I... I don't want to sound mean or like a jerk, but I can't date you. Won't, date you. I'm sorry. I just can't take that risk ruining our friendship. I really like you, I honestly do, but no. I can't. I'm sorry, I hope you understand," He tells me, looking me in the eyes. I nod, holding back tears.

"Okay," I choke out and walk out of the shop with nothing but my phone in my pocket. I kick a rock and slam my car door shut. I put my hands in my face and sob. Through tears, I see him looking at me but quickly looking away, not a single lone tear running down his face. Not even a sad look. I sob harder, louder. Black spots dance across my vision as I drive home. I halt my car with a squeak because I made it to my house. I run inside and pass out as soon as I'm in my room, with exhaustion and tears.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and begin to panic. It smells of sterilization. I move around to find in on a bed with white sheets, stained in blood. I gasp, scared. What's going on? Where am I? I try to talk but my voice hurts so badly, so I say nothing.

I then turn to see my dad, sleeping in a side chair. I close my eyes, knowing I am safe. I take a couple deep breaths and relax. Suddenly, a nurse walks in and I jump. She sees me and presses a button. A team of doctors rushes in, and one hands me a dry-erase board and a marker. They start with one question, "Do you remember what happened?"

No

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Yes

"Okay," One doctor starts talking, and the rest back up. My dad stirs and sadly smiles at me. "Your dad said you were screaming into a pillow and started bleeding, very very heavily. He also mentioned you kept mumbling a name, he couldn't depict what it was, Peter, Pete, Piper..."

Peeta

"Oh, Peeta. Thank you for cooperating Katniss. Now can you tell me his full name and why you were screaming for it? Did he break up with you, or what?" The doctor intrudes. I mentally roll my eyes, he's intruding on my personal life.

Peeta Mellark. HE HURT ME!!! 

I scribble so hard I accidentally break the marker. I bow my head in apology. The doctor just nods.

"How, how did he hurt you?" He asks. A single tear runs down my face. And then, oh, and then, guess who walks in the door. Guess who?!?

I growl, looking at him walking in here all smug like nothing happened. Like he didn't make this happen. He frowns at me and then sees my board. Then his mouth makes an 'o' shape and he shakes his head. The Doctor, Doctor Adam, raises his eyebrows.

"I'll leave you two alone. Come on, Mr. Everdeen, let's give them some privacy to chit chat for a moment." My dad glares at Peeta and gets up. After the door slams shut, he sits down.

"Why would you do this?" he asks. I look out the window with no answer, silent tears streaming down my face. "Katniss, listen. I know you're not gonna talk to me but-"

"You..." I wheeze out, then start to cough. My voice is not ready to be used yet. Peeta huffs.

"You did this so I'd pity you, right. Well, I'm not going to pity you, I don't pity anybody but myself these days. But, Katniss, why would you do such a thing? To have me date you? I already told you, no. I can't. Never, ever, ever. Never in a million years," He scolds and I stifle a sob that would break my vocal cords all over again.

"How..." It just comes out like a strangled breath. I rub my eyes, meeting his gaze in which he looks away.

"The reason is, I don't date. I don't even know if I'm gonna get married. I've never been a good people person and I don't wanna hurt anybody. And this, this is way over the line and extremely not okay, Katniss. It's wrong in so many ways, so freaking many. Why you would do this, scream yourself out until you bleed, I don't know. Just stop Katniss, stop. This isn't a joke," He pleads. Hypocrite? Yep. He says he doesn't wanna hurt anyone but he hurt me and this happened. I can't even imagine how he can come up with... with these lies so quickly.

I close my eyes and rub my temple. My vocal cords hurt like crazy, and I feel sick to my stomach. I take a few deep breaths and open my eyes again. Peeta's looking out the window, ignoring me.

He moves around in his chair and exhales. He puts his hand on his chin. I look out the same window and all I see is dark gray storm clouds. They must be coming from me.

I throw the white bed sheets off me and rearrange my pillows. just to have something to do. It's an angry silence, not a nice one. The whiteboard clatters onto the ground with a 'thump' and we both jump. Peeta turns around and picks it up, setting it on a wooden table next to the visitor's chair. He takes the broken market and throws it into the garbage can.

I braid my chocolate brown hair. Then Peeta sighs and turns around. "I... I saw you crying that night. I felt bad but I didn't know what to do. You were just sitting there, sobbing and I did nothing. I'm sorry, Katniss. He gets up, but before the door is opened I choke out three words.

"Stay... with... me."

He whips around and sighs, "I... Katniss." He walks back to my bed and sits in the chair next to mine. "I can't stay for long, I just heard you were in the hospital from Finnick, who'd been told by Annie, and I wanted to check on you. But if you're going to play this game... this game of neediness and searching frantically for pity, I'm not the one you should play with. I'm not that kind of guy, really. I'm the kind of person who makes small talk and notices the little things and wants what he can't have. Which is why I've made the decision to never fall in love. Let's use my father as an example. He's like me. He fell in love with a woman when he was younger, and she rejected him and married another man. Her marriage didn't work out either. But then he settled for my mother, a woman he liked, not loved, and now he has three children who despise everything that woman touches. I'm sorry, Katniss." In the seconds it takes for him to slam the door, I let a tear roll down my cheek. He was talking about my mother.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up, sweat pouring down my face. I look around and notice I'm not in the hospital anymore. Huh, I must've been unconscious when I was let out, or just plain forgot. Whatever, that doesn't matter.

I slide out of bed and creep down the steps. They creak underneath me, and I flinch. I smell the peculiar smell of bacon... Huh. They know I'm a vegetarian, right?

I walk into the kitchen to see my stepmom, Effie, cooking the bacon. She looks up and smiles. "Good morning, Katniss." She sees me staring at the bacon. "Oh, your father wanted to have it. I'm making pancakes and muffins also... Can you get the syrup? It's in the fridge."

I walk over to the fridge and grab the syrup. I put it in the microwave and set it for one minute. I go upstairs to get dressed. Effie's rules are no breakfast until your dressed. I enter my room and look into my closet. I grab some blue jeans and a lacy white shirt. I slip my green pajamas off and put my day clothes on. I brush my hair and put it into a bun. To top it off, I grab some brown boots, my 'hunting' boots, although I don't hunt. I got them before I became a vegetarian last month.

Breakfast has already been made and on my plate, I stack four pancakes and a chocolate muffin. I smother it all with some syrup, and Effie laughs.

"What?" I say, shoving the pancakes into my mouth. They burn my tongue but I don't care. I savor the taste, the smell of syrup, the feel of the muffin that felt so warm against my skin.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep that up. How would you like some orange juice?" Effie chuckles, handing me a glass of orange juice. I take it a chug it. I finish my food with a sigh, the rest is saved for her and dad when he wakes up.

I decide to call Johanna, and head to the drawing room. After three rings, she picks up.

"Hey, brainless," Her usual answer, at least for me, anyways. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Good morning to you too. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival later. You can bring whoever you want, okay? Are you up for it?" I ask. The carnival only comes once a year, and last year we missed it for delayed schooling.

"Sure. I'll call the group and we'll meet you there. PS, there better be some cotton candy when I get there," Johanna hangs up and I go to grab my purse. I slide my now not cracked phone into my bag.

I say my goodbyes to Effie and head out the door to my car. I switch on some Marina and the Diamonds and drive away.

When I get there, Johanna finds me and brings me to the group, which is... oh no. Not him. Sitting before me is Finnick, Annie, and Peeta. I sigh and sit down, not looking at him. I grab a few pieces of fries from Annie's basket, and she protests but I shush her.

"Hey, we should go on the Ferris wheel!" Finnick exclaims with extreme enthusiasm. I laugh.

"Sure," I say, "But somebody here is buying me some popcorn after this!"

We all race to the Ferris wheel, which fortunately has a short line right now. Pretty soon we're in front. Annie, Finnick, and Johanna all cram into one seat. I walk slowly to mine, and Peeta waits but a man comes to him and says, "No one person carts unless you're with a child. Get in, mister."

The man shoves Peeta in and I sigh. I look the other way as the slow ride starts.

"Look, Katniss-" Peeta starts but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Save it for some other poor, poor girl. Just... stop," I scowl. The people are getting smaller and smaller, and it feels as if my patience and the seat is too.

"The reason I said that... it was because of my mother. She... she hates me. Her life was ruined by me being born, she wanted a girl. So, in recognition for that, she beats me and controls my life. Delly was picked, you see. She was a childhood enemy. Once the witch saw I liked you... she forbid me, that's why. I really like you Katniss, but... I can't. I would love to date you and be with you, but my mom would kill me... I'm sorry."

Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I quickly swipe them away and look Peeta in the eyes. "We could have a secret relationship. You won't have to tell her, we can just date in secret. Just... wait until July, when you're eighteen. My parents won't mind, you can move in and then you can try to get away from her. July is a month away, we can handle it. Please, Peeta," I plead. He sighs.

"I don't know. She could still find out... what do I do then?" He protests. I cross my arms. He just will not cooperate.

"Then you 'sleepover' until it's your birthday. Then you can leave her legally and say we brought you in. C'mon, Peeta. Please," I beg.

He looks at me, and suddenly our lips lock. Electricity is everywhere, I'm burning alive. I touch his hair, his face, his neck, the small of his back. He does the same. I hear Johanna whistling and we stop abruptly. The ride had ended and people are staring. I blush and get out, hand in hand with Peeta. What a day!

We finish off the day just playing arcade games and such. I kiss Peeta goodbye and walk to my car. I smile to myself.

I think everything's gonna work out perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know, honey. This sounds like bad news to me," My dad says strictly. We're sitting in the meadow behind the house, my favorite place. The cool breeze jostled my curls lightly, and the grass around me tickles my arms and legs.

"But why, dad? Because he's the reason I was in the hospital?" I whine. I pull a few strands of grass out of the earth, and they fly out of my hand with the wind. They're free, and I seem to be stuck here in this wasteland of a country.

"Yes, exactly. I don't want you getting hurt... or worse," Dad says hesitantly. He shifts as a cold draft of air hit us. I wrap my arms around my body since I'm wearing a tank top. From Aeropostale, of course.

"Daddy..." I beg, "Please! He's a friend of mine, and he needs a place. Please give it a chance. Otherwise, he will be stuck getting abused for his whole life. I don't want that happening to him and he deserves so much more." I whimper and make puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee!"

Dad gets up and goes into the house. I know how stubborn he is, and it's a "No." I blink back tears and leave the meadow. I stomp back inside and slam the door. Ugh! This is so unfair. I kick a chair and run up the stairs to my bedroom, where I lock the door and slump on my bed.

"This is so unfair!" I shout, even though I know it is fair. He made me depressed and sad which led me into the hospital... But I'm not going to admit that I was wrong.

I was wrong after all. I mean, what type of parent in their right mind would let somebody that landed their daughter in the hospital stay in their house with said daughter? A bad one. And my dad is a great parent. It's just sometimes he's so strict. But he just wants to keep me safe...

-

"Oh em gee, Katniss these jeans would make your booty look FIRE! You could be known as the Girl on Fire!" Annie yells, finding a tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans and throwing my size at me. I catch them quickly, before they hit the dusty, grey floor.

We are at a mall and currently in Hollister. I take a sip of my Vanilla Bean frappe from Starbucks and nod at her, walking over to a nearby dressing room. I slip off my Nordstrom Sandals, and shimmy out of my Forever 21 dress. Then, sliding the jeans on, I look in the mirror, possibly checking out my butt.

What? It's not weird, you do it too...

"They look fine," I shout through the door, sliding them off and putting my dress back on. 

Annie takes the jeans out of my hands and models a sleek black dress that is totally not flattering to her. "No," I say, taking another sip of my drink. She sighs and puts it back on the rack after taking it off and changing back into her regular clothing.

After I pay, we decide on food. Just as we enter the food court, I pause. I see him.

"Annie, I'm not hungry anymore, how about we go to Forever 21?" I say quickly.

"We were just there!" She exclaims, flicking me on the nose. "Besides, you own half the store, why do you need to go? And I'm starving. God, I could eat anything right now."

An image of Harry Styles, her celebrity crush, comes to mind and I giggle. "Would Harry Styles count?" I ask, nudging her with my elbow. 

"No, but Finnick would," she says with a grin. Johanna and I both guffaw at the same time. 

Those extra seconds were too many. I glance over and can tell Peeta saw me and has started walking towards me. I flash a look at Johanna who announces she has to use the bathroom. I nod a silent "Thanks" to her and she turns on her heel, dragging me with her. 

Annie trails us into the bathroom, where Johanna turns to stare at me, an annoyed look on her face. "I thought you two were together, what happened?" She asked, her hand on the wet counter. 

"It's... complicated. And, we were never actually together. It was a hypothetical relationship," I tell her. Johanna groans and gives me her infamous "You're an idiot" look. 

"Brainless, you never give up someone like that. He's perfect for you. And bonus! He's actually attractive. You'd be a semi-perfect couple. One hot and one... not."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Thanks, Jo. Real helpful here."

Johanna, Annie, and I all leave the bathroom to find Peeta in a seat across from my favorite food chain. "You're kidding me," I mutter. Johanna nudges me. 

"Talk to him. Katniss, come on," Annie says, pushing me towards him. I finally give in and decide to walk toward him. He looks up at me and I watch as his lips curl into a smile.

"Hello, Katniss," he says, shifting in his seat a bit. "I didn't see you there."

"Yes you did, I saw you staring at me five minutes ago," I reply lazily, watching the fizz bubbles rise in his drink. 

"Yes, and then you ran away into the bathroom. Katniss- why are you avoiding me?" He asks, and I begin to squirm in my seat. 

"I... everything's just so complicated. One day we're basically making out and then the next we're strangers again. It's all so confusing, I don't know what is real or what is fake. It's like I need to start asking if things are real or not real," I admit. Peeta studies me attentively, as if I'm a puzzle he needs to solve. 

"Well, tell me, is this real?" He asks, and pinches my hand. "Is... this real?" He pinches my arms. "Is this real?" He pinches my cheek. 

I grin and swat his hand away. "That hurt, you know," I say. 

"Damn it, I half expected him to kiss her when he said 'Is this real?' the first time. Way to be anti-climatic," Johanna says to Annie, rather loudly, behind us. 

Peeta heard, of course, and it gives me an idea. "Let's mess with them," I whisper across the table. He nods. Instinctively, I grab both of his hands and lean closer on the table, our breath mingling together. 

"Just stay this close to me until she says something," I whisper. "and give her the exact opposite of what she wants." I can feel Johanna and Annie's eyes burning into the back of my head. 

"Five bucks on Katniss chickening out," Johanna says, and I can hear the crinkling of paper bills as she places her bet. 

"Oh, now that's not fair," I whisper. "She beat our plan without even knowing it."

Peeta chuckles, bringing a piece of my hair behind my ear. Our eyes meet- truly meet- and I can feel the sparks between us. He can feel them too. As much as he'll deny it, he does. Which is why I don't hesitate when I decide to close the gap between us. 

The entire world becomes a blur as I lose myself, not wanting to be the first person to let go. I feel as if I'm on fire, but instead of pain there's bliss. Johanna and Annie are probably betting who'll break away first, as well. After some time, though, I have to break away for air. My breathing is shallow, and I smile as Annie places down five bucks. 

"Great. How are we going to pull these two off of each other?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read my joshifer version of this fic on Wattpad- it's one of the only Wattpad-exclusive fics I have (and for good reason).

A few weeks passed by, and Peeta and I had had virtually no contact since then. We'd passed each other on walks sometimes, but there was nothing more than a short glance or nod between the two of us. He wouldn't even call me back or answer my texts. So, I did what I do best. I dolled myself up every day and took "sexy" selfies. I'm not exactly a fan of them, but if it'll get me attention, they're good enough. And they got me attention. Just... not from the right person. After the fifth attempt, I groan and throw my phone on my bed, laying down on my back with my hands on my temple. What was I doing wrong? Did the mall scare him off? Was I too hostile?

It's mid July when we speak again. We pass each other on the sidewalk, and I grab his arm and stop him. "Peeta," I sigh, my hands on his face. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Katniss, no," he says, pushing me away. "I told you. I don't feel that way about you, I can't. Fuck, I don't know if I can feel that way about anybody. Do you see the problem here? Get it into your head, Katniss. I don't love you. Not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry." He removed himself from my grasp and stalked away, a tinge of guilt and regret following him. Fine, he can be that way. It's just fine.

(In retrospect, everything was NOT "just fine.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freed: To be continued winter 2019. New writing style, new storyline, new everything. Because what I wrote in 2015 was complete and utter shit.
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS


End file.
